1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a windshield washer nozzle for automobiles used for ejecting pressurized washing liquid onto a windshield glass and, more particularly, to a windshield washer nozzle with a drain port for automatically draining liquid from the nozzle at the end of a liquid ejecting operation, thus allowing the nozzle to be free from any deposits and preventing the nozzle from being blocked or unexpectedly frozen up in cold weather
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a windshield washer nozzle is used for ejecting pressurized washing liquid onto the windshield glass of a car. In the operation of such a nozzle, washing liquid contained in a tank is pumped through a hose prior to being ejected onto the windshield glass through the nozzle.
FIG. 1 shows the typical position of a windshield washer nozzle of a car. As shown in the drawing, two nozzles 1 for windshield washing liquid are mounted to opposite sides of a hood 3, which are positioned in front of the windshield glass 2. The nozzles 1 eject the pressurized washing liquid onto the windshield glass 2 when a driver in the passenger compartment operates a windshield washing lever.
The construction of a conventional windshield washer nozzle is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in the drawing, the nozzle 1 is comprised of a single body with two ports, that is, a liquid inlet port 1a and a liquid outlet port 1b. In the operation of the above nozzle 1, pressurized washing liquid passes through a washer hose (not shown) and is introduced into the nozzle 1 through the inlet port 1a. The washing liquid is, thereafter, ejected from the outlet port 1b onto a windshield glass 2.
The above nozzle 1 has a simple construction with both the inlet port 1a introducing the liquid into the nozzle 1 and the outlet port 1b discharging the pressurized liquid onto the windshield glass 2. Therefore, washing liquid remains in the nozzle 1 after a liquid ejecting operation of the nozzle 1 is stopped, thus causing deposits to be formed in the nozzle 1 due to an additive or impurities in the remaining liquid. Such deposits may unexpectedly block the outlet port 1b of the nozzle 1, thus causing the port 1b to fail to eject the liquid.
The washing liquid remaining in the nozzle 1 also allows the nozzle 1 to be frozen up in cold weather, thus breaking down or causing an operational error while ejecting washing liquid onto the windshield glass 2.